1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tricyclic-fused five [6,5,5] and six [6,6,5] member ring oxazolidinones which are useful as antibactrial agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,654 discloses 5-halomethylphenyl-2-oxazolidinones which are useful in controlling fungal and bacterial diseases of plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,318 discloses 3-substituted phenyl-5-hydroxymethyloxazolidinones having antidepressive utility.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,607 discloses 3-substituted phenyl-5-hydroxymethyloxazolidinones having antidepressive, tranquilizing and sedative utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,606 discloses 3-(p-alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-5-(hydroxymethyl or acyloxymethyl)oxazolidinones having antibacterial activity in mammals.
Belgium Patent 892,270 discloses 3-(arylalkyl, arylalkenyl or arylacetylenic substituted)phenyl)-5-(aminomethyl)oxazolidinones which are inhibitors of monoamine oxidase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,773 discloses 3-substituted phenyl-5-hydroxymethyloxazolidinones which have antibacterial activity.
European Patent Publications 127,902 and 184,170 disclose 3-substituted phenyl-5-amidomethyloxazolidinones which have antibacterial utility.
Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 1791 (1987) discusses compounds disclosed in European Patent Publications 127,902 and 184,170, discussed above, and compares these new compounds with known antibiotics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,799 discloses aminomethyloxooxazolidinyl benzene derivatives including sulfides, sulfoxides, sulfones and sulfonamides which possess antibacterial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,600 (WANG) discloses 6'-indolinyl- or alkanoneoxazolidinones (where the indolinyl nitrogen is meta to the oxazolidinone nitrogen). WANG also discloses oximinooxazolidinones.
The tricyclic-fused 5 [6,5,5] and 6 [6,6,5] member ring oxazolidinones (5) and (6) of the present invention differ from those of WANG.
PCT/US89/03548 application discloses 5'indolinyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones, 3-(fused-ring substituted)phenyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones, and 3-(nitrogen substituted)phenyl-5.beta.-amidomethyloxazolidinones which are useful as antibacterial agents. None of those compounds are oxazolidinones fused at C.sub.4 and nitrogen with other rings.
Other recent references disclosing various oxazolidinones include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,600, 4,921,869, EP 312,000, J. Med. Chem. 32, 1673 (1989) and Tetrahedron 45, 1323 (1989).
European Patent Publication 352,781 discloses phenyl and pyridinyl substituted phenyl oxazolidinones.
European Patent Publication 316,594 discloses 3-substituted styryl oxazolidinones.
European Patent Publication 312,000 discloses phenylmethyl and pyridinylmethyl substituted phenyl oxazolidinones.